


Agree to Disagree

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Veronica makes the mistake of sharing one of her favourite books with Acxa after she hears and doesn't understand a reference.





	Agree to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 15 - **Star-Crossed Lovers** or ~~Holding your dead lover’s body~~.

“I still think it’s stupid,” Acxa said, crossing her arms.

Veronica groaned. “It’s a romantic classic!”

“It’s a story about two stupid people ending up dead because they made stupid choices and had terrible families,” Acxa huffed. “This whole star-crossed thing is ridiculous. If the relationship is doomed, then don’t start it. Simple.”

Veronica opened and closed her mouth several times and then threw her hands up in the air. “I’m done sharing Earth literature with you. The next time someone makes a literary reference you don’t get, do _not_ involve me.  It’s one of my favourites!”

“You can’t seriously think that’s a romantic ideal!” Acxa exclaimed. “They _died_! Is this how humans define ideal romantic liaisons?”

Sinking lower on the sofa, Veronica groaned again. “It’s better if you don’t take it so literally?”

“How should I take it? Better to be dead together than live apart?” Acxa scoffed. “I’m sorry, but that’s stupid. If you died I would move on.”

Veronica frowned over at her. “Ow.”

Acxa stared at her. “Would you not want me to go on to be happy again? I would want that for you. Don’t you dare do something as stupid as killing yourself if I end up dead!”

“It’s not that...it’s just...it’s about being together in defiance of everything in your way!”

Acxa raised an eyebrow. “By  _dying_ ?”

Veronica groaned and slid lower  on the sofa . “I’m not talking about this with you anymore. Go talk to someone else about it.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this probably doesn't fit the prompt properly but I just didn't feel like writing character death today XD
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
